


До и после

by bhbyf



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	До и после

Когда говорят про осень в Нью-Йорке, то почему-то представляют голубое небо над крышами небоскребов, прозрачны воздух, охровые краски Центрального парка.

Но никто почему-то не вспоминает про дождь, сырость и холодный ветер. Хотя, может, дело не в осени – дело в нем, Персивале Грейвсе?

Когда-то, на курсах авторов, им говорили, что у многих жертв преступлений жизнь делится на до и после. Как прилежный студент, Грейвс пытался запоминать и делать то, что ему говорили. Но понял он все только сейчас. Сейчас, когда его сытая богатая жизнь разломилась на до и после – до и после злополучного похищения. До и после того злополучного дня, когда он попал в засаду, догоняя преступников – а потом пришел в себя на больничной койке, изнуренный, истощенный, почти без памяти и без понимания, кто он и зачем.

Богатая родня и правительство подняли на ноги всех медиков волшебного мира – и Грейвс, пусть и не сразу, пришел в относительную норму и вернулся к прежней жизни, насколько это вообще было возможно.

Он понятия не имел, как он выглядит со стороны – но внутри ощущал себя чашкой, разбитой вдребезги и вновь склеенной. Где-то остались цельные куски, и они старались держать – хотя бы форму. Где-то появились бреши и течи. А где-то появились и новые фрагменты, которых в прошлой жизни его не было – и которые пришлось принять как наследство от того, кто недолгое время выдавал себя за него, Персиваля Грейвса. 

Грейвс-до был строгим, но веселым; немного снобом и немного слепцом – как все, кто вырос в любви и достатке. Он мог быть милосердным, мог быть снисходительным, мог быть жестоким. И все эти возможности были не результатом обдуманных решений или аналитической работы ума – это была своеобразная рулетка, на которой выпадало то белое, то красное, то зеро. И хотя Персиваль и считал (и по-своему был) себя хорошим человеком – собственное благоденствие делало его слепым. 

Грейвс-после был… Грейвс-после был его тенью. В чем-то – темной, в чем-то – абсолютно невесомой. Персивалю порой казалось, что теперь в нем открылось какое-то абсолютное зрение – но зрение со знаком минус. И какое-то другое отношение к реальности.

\- Мистер Грейвс? – молодой аврор, из стажеров, замирает рядом. – Все хорошо?

Грейвс-до обязательно бы мило усмехнулся – и тут же ответил что-то вроде:

\- Ну, если пропускать улики – хорошо, то все у нас просто отлично! Не так ли, дружочек?

Грейвс-после только устало трет виски и говорит хрипловато:

\- Возьмите себе кого-нибудь в помощь и зафиксируйте все магические следы.

Молодой аврор смотрит на него, словно на сумасшедшего, – но Грейвс-после только поднимает палочку и сложным, собственно придуманным заклятием снимает чары невидимости, наложенные хитрыми воришками. 

Стажер только завистливо и восхищенно выдыхает:

\- Вау, мистер Грейвс!

\- Ничего, - говорит он, - когда-нибудь и ты этому научишься, - треплет стажера по плечу и добавляет:

\- Закончите тут, без меня? 

-Да, конечно, мистер Грейвс, - радостно соглашается стажер.

\- Отчет положите завтра утром мне на стол. Перед министерством за сегодня я отчитаюсь.

Стажер рассыпается в благодарностях. 

Грейвс-до никогда не опускался до подобных разговоров. Стажеры и младшие коллеги, по его мнению, сами должны были знать распорядок начальства, без подсказок. Грейвс-после ценит чужое время. Наверное, потому, что собственного времени у него нет. То безвременье, в котором он существует, уже не в счет.

В Министерстве его не задерживают. С ним больше не интересно перебрасываться шутками и солеными замечаниями. Грейвс-после внимателен и добр, но он больше не флиртует с машинистками, не шутит с секретаршами и отвешивает направо и налево комплименты чиновницам. Он теперь человек-тень, приходит, делает свои дела и уходит.

Персиваль выходит на уже темную улицу. Идет дождь – не сильный, но холодный. Грейвс поднимает воротник пальто, поправляет шляпу и идет домой пешком – трансгрессией он больше не пользуется. Как не пользуется и магическим лифтом. Не понятно, почему, но все магическое почему-то вызывает в нем непонятное отторжение и неприятие. И если есть возможность избежать магии, Грейвс ее избегает. 

В прихожей, не включая свет, снимает шляпу, швыряет ее, мокрую, куда-то в сторону шкафа. Начинает стягивать пальто – и чувствует, как пальто, словно оживая, само медленно ползет в сторону. 

\- Разрешите, сэр, - просит слабый голос. 

\- Спасибо, Криденс. 

Грейвс уже привык – смирился – и перестал отговаривать Криденса прислуживать ему. Грейвс-до, пожалуй, принял бы это как должное. Грейвс-после… Грейвс-после считает не вправе навязывать кому-либо свое мнение. 

Криденс – это одно из наследств Гриндевальда. Как трещины на волшебной палочке и невыводимые грязные пятна на любимом шарфе. Как и хромота, головокружения, вечно серый мир… 

Однажды Персиаль, придя с работы, нашел у себя под дверью молодого человека. Грейвс узнал его – по колдографии из собственного дела. И внутренне приготовился – к вопросам, претензиям, даже истерике - насколько Грейвс-после вообще мог быть готов к подобным вещам. Но Криденс молчал – просто тенью скользнул в квартиру вслед за Персивалем и словно растворился в ее глубинах. Потом поскребся в кабинет – принес на подносе ужин. Грейвс поблагодарил, но есть не стал. Криденс не сдался и приготовил завтрак. Прибрался в квартире. Приготовил ужин. Вычистил ковры. Сделал воскресный обед. Вымыл окна… 

Грейвс-до, пожалуй, уже после первых попыток влиять на его жизнь выставил бы парня за дверь. Грейвс-после… У Грейвса-после не хватило на это духу – прогнать парня, у которого нет на дома, ни семьи, ни собственной жизни, который привык только выполнять чужие приказы и распоряжения. 

\- Ужинать будете? 

\- Конечно. 

Пока Грейвс переодевается в домашнее, Криденс накрывает на стол. Кушать Персивалю не хочется – у него теперь никогда не бывает аппетита, – но обижать Криденса хочется еще меньше. 

Они садятся за стол – Персиваль настоял, чтобы Криденс ел вместе с ним. Криденс долго не соглашался на это – но Грейвс настоял: не хватало еще давиться едой под внимательным взглядом Криденса, застывшего, словно прислуга, в самом темном углу кухни.

\- Приятного аппетита, сэр.

\- И вам, Криденс. 

Грейвс не так ест, как наблюдает за Криденсом – не прямо, а исподтишка, незаметно. Тот ест жадно и быстро, давится, хватает куски – так, словно все еще кто-то отбирает у него еду. Грейвс-до, пожалуй, возмутился бы такому поведению. Грейвс-после, пожалуй, позавидовал бы этому жизнелюбию и жадности – если бы нем осталось что-то, что могло завидовать. 

Когда ужин заканчивается, Грейвс идет в свой кабинет. Усаживается возле камина и смотрин на огонь. Алые, словно живые языки прыгают вверх и вниз, танцуют, дерутся. 

Одиночество и тишина – это то, что сейчас ему нужнее всего. Грейвс-до не понимал одиночества. Для него была дика сама мысль о том, чтобы провести вечер вот так, у камина. Друзья, знакомые, встречи, свидания, вечеринки. Люди, люди, люди… Грейвс-после знает, что самозванец прожил под его именем достаточно, чтобы натворить бед – но недостаточно, чтобы кто-то из окружающих понял, что это не Грейвс. Не настоящий Грейвс. Лже-Грейвс. Грейвс-самозванец. 

Грейвс-до, наверное, попытался бы с этим разобраться: поговорить, поскандалить, да просто расставить все точки над I. Грейвс-после не хочет об этом даже думать. 

И он не думает. Просто сидит, смотрит на огонь, потягивает виски. 

Закончив с работой на кухне, неслышно, бесшумно входит Криденс. Не говоря ни слова, проходит к камину, усаживается у ног Грейвса, словно огромный кот. И, пожалуй, это единственное время, когда Грейвс больше не думает о до и после.


End file.
